U.S. Pub. 2012/0234646 discloses a clutch control assembly 200 for a transmission, a front perspective exploded view of which is shown in FIG. 1. Clutch control assembly 200 includes a piston plate 202, an adjuster ring 204 and rotary pistons 206. Rotary pistons 206 are connected to adjuster ring 204 by respective axial protrusions 208 extending axially away from adjuster ring 204. Upon rotation of clutch control assembly 200, rotary pistons 206, which hold springs 210 on their outer surfaces and extend circumferentially into belled sections 212 of piston plate 202, compress springs 210 and urge adjuster ring 204 in a circumferential direction such that circumferentially aligned and axially extending ramps 214 of adjuster ring 204 slide along circumferentially aligned and axially extending ramps 216 of piston plate 202, causing adjuster ring 204 to move axially away from piston plate 202 to engage a clutch.